


Naughty and Nice

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, christmas cosplay, merlin is santas little helper, snogging by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of Holiday themed cosplay, and kissing by the fire ^.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Nice

This was my entry for The Merlin Art Fest Advent Calendar. I saw a photo online of two guys dressed almost like this and I decided I had to draw Merlin and Arthur like that lol XD

 

 


End file.
